Midnight Blues
by Pandoium
Summary: Years have passed since Kuvira was defeated and peace has come to the world as everyone tries to rebuild. One lonely night Bumi finds himself walking the streets of Republic City. An innocent trip into a cavern with a in search of a drink leads the older man to a night he most desperately needs


**\- Disclaimer. Anything you recognize from LoK I do not own. D: (Maybe one day ?)**

* * *

It had been four years since Kuvira was defeated and Bumi had once again found himself walking the streets of Republic City. The city was barely recognizable with the large mass of vines and spirits running around the place but progress had been made and many things rebuilt.

Bumi took a look around admiring the lights of the city before letting out a big sigh and continuing on his way. For the first time in his life Bumi was beginning to feel his years, all 64 of them. Maybe it was the stress of mastering Airbending or just the feelings of regret of not following in his brothers footsteps and settling down.

He shook his head.

The reason at this point didn't seem to matter very much all the retired commander knew was that he felt extremely old.

He continued to walk until he found himself at a tavern he'd remembered quite well from his early years as a solider. He was even more surprised that after everything that had happened, it still seemed to be in pretty good shape. He adjusted his uniform as he slipped inside and he smiled as the memories of drinks, conversations, and women filled his mind.

The tavern was empty, which was something he'd never remembered seeing in his youth but now as an old man, he was thankful none the less for the silence and welcomed it with open arms.

He made his way over to the bar. A man older than himself whom he recognized was standing behind the bar cleaning glasses as Bumi took a seat on the barstool. A few seconds later the man turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Commander I haven't seen you here in a long time." The old man chuckled as he reached to retrieve a clean glass from beneath the bar. Bumi greeted the man with a simple nod.

"Matthews, it's been a long time. I'll just have the usual." Bumi said solemnly. He didn't expect the man to remember his "usual" but he was happily surprised as he watched him mix his drink in the same way he did all those years ago.

"Never forget a damn thing do you." Bumi chuckled as he took the cold drink in his hand, the bartender shook his head and he turned to continue cleaning glasses.

"Never do commander."

Bumi nursed his drink for a few minutes as he let himself drift deeper into thought. He wasn't sure what had driven him to need the comforting burn of a drink. The day had started out like any other. He'd woken up, had breakfast with Tenzin and his family, meditated within the temples grounds, and then practice Airbending for most of the afternoon. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Bumi continued to think as he brought the glass to his lips and felt the familiar burn as the drink slid down his throat. It was still as comforting as it had ever been.

The feeling of a hand pressed up against his back brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a short, black haired women standing behind him. His eyes traveled down her figure and he had to admit she was a sight for sore eyes.

Her hair nearly reaching the small of her back was in curly waves over her shoulders, while her face was powder with a subtle amount of makeup and a bright alluring red lip. She wore a tight fitting dress that was as dark as her hair. It cut low enough to reveal a nice amount of cleavage and wrap sensually around the curves she seemed to have in all the right places. Her hips were wide, her breast were full, and her ass was so perfectly rounded; he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel in his hands.

She was almost half his age and he laughed knowing that a long time ago he would have already had her wrapped around his fingertips.

"Hello." She said sweetly battering her thick eyelashes. The commander continued to eye her as he took another sip of his drink unsure of what to make of the young women. He held his hand out offering her the seat next to him and he smiled happily, as she turned giving him another eyeful of her perfectly rounded backside before taking the seat.

"You've come to grace an old man with your presence the least I can do is buy you a drink right?" Bumi chuckled as he snapped his fingers catching the bartenders attached. He watched the old man eye the women in the same way he was a few moments earlier before he gave the commander a knowing look.

"And what for the lovely lady?"

"Whatever he's having " she purred. Bartender turned towards Bumi questionably but Bumi urged him interested in seeing how well the mystery lady couple hair her sake.

The bartender made her drink in the same fashion he made Bumi while Bumi continued to eye her. Slowly she tensed and relaxed her body teasing his eyes and exciting a certain package he held in his pants. She was intriguing and if she had been trying to catch the older man's attention she'd definitely hit it right on the money. When the bartender had finished making her drink she graciously accepted and it slowly licked the edge of the glass with her tongue.

Bumi watched her hand travel down to her the end of her dress and she slowly tugged the fabric higher revealing more of her creamy olive skin. He felt his heart quicken as he watched the same hand move from her thigh to brush the mound of her breast before she once again brought the edge of the glass to her bright red lips and took a long greedy drink. Bumi almost laughed as he watch how easily she handled the drink. He'd always been weak when it came to a women who could handle her sake and he thought he would lose his mind when she placed her empty glass in front of him.

"What's your name sweetie?" She cooed as she leaned over pressing her chest on the edge of his shoulder. Bumi could feel himself growing hard in his pants but he sipped on his drinking coolly determined to play her game.

"Bumi," he managed to reply.

The women stood from her seat and slowly made her way behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body close to his back. He felt her breath on the back on his neck and slowly her tongue worked its way up his neck until he felt her gently take the tip of his earlobe and massage the flesh between her teeth.

"Bumi hmm," she purred as Bumi forced down the last of his drink.

"They call me Midnight."

Her fingers wrapped around his own as she slowly turned to face her. He wasn't drunk by a longshot but the buzz he felt and the way Midnight was offering herself. Bumi began to think that even Tenzin would think he was a fool to turn her down.

"Midnight ehh," He smiled running as hair down the length of his beard. He devoured her with his eyes as he wondered if she tasted as sweet as she seemed to smelled. Holding her hand he slowly turned her around giving himself a better view and she giggled innocently when she heard him groan low in his chest.

"What exactly are you offering?"

"100 yuan and I'm yours for the night." She promised as she slowly began to stroke his cheek.

Bumi had slept with a lot of women in his days many had thrown themselves at him and like the gentleman he was he had always kindly accepted. While he'd also had his share of women who'd made a living working the streets at night. Women who'd sell you a good night at a very nice price. He didn't feel any guilt as he pulled a few bills out to pay for his drinks or when he led Midnight out into the empty streets and towards an inn he was very much familiar with back in the day. He paid for the room quickly while also offering Midnight her service fee which she tucked easily into a small handbag he hadn't notice she was carrying before he leading her to the room. He barely had the door close we she pounced on him.

Her lips were soft and she tasted just like he thought she would. Like honey, strawberries, and sake. He was rusty, recalling his last real encounter with a women to be a little more than 10 years ago but as she worked her soft lips over his he easily followed her lead.

She was soft in all the right places and her hips felt amazing under his rough hands. He moved his hands greedily over her body squeezing her pulp ass between in his palm with one hand while his moved beneath her dress and fondle the soft flesh of her breast. Midnight moaned into his mouth as he continued to fondle her and only when she broke away panting did he calm his hands.

Bumi stared at the women eagerly her cheeks were flushed and her dress had rode up exposing most of her lower half and he had to admit she looked even lovelier without the dress.

Slowly she moved to remove the dress but Bumi quickly grabbed her wrist taking the material between his hands and lifting it quickly over her head himself. He was surprised when she moved to cover her full breast but she quickly still as he slapped her wrist away. Slowly when he was sure she was watching he knelt down his head place conveniently near her center and began to place soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. He felt Midnight weave her fingers through his head and as he kissed his way upward her grip tightened ever so silently. Experimentally he licked the top of her thigh and she let out a moan that made his harden member throb. He took the lace of her underwear between his teeth and then pulled them done until she was totally exposed to him.

"Laiy down." Bumi commanded as he shrugged off his jacket. Midnight took a seat on the bed in the center of the inn and Bumi approached her as he began to work on his belt. She watched him intently eyeing the outline of his harden member through his pants and when he'd loosen his belt enough she moved to retrieve him.

Bumi let out a groan as he felt her small hands wrap around him and retrieve him from the confined space in his pants. Her touch was almost foreign considering the only hands that touched him in the recent years were his own and he thought he was going to cum right there as she gently stroked him with her fingers. Slowly he watched her take the tip of his length in her mouth and he let out another desperate moan as his hands went to her head to guide her.

Her mouth was warm, slick, and wet and he found himself even more turned on by the sounds she made as she struggled to take his whole length. He forced her mouth deeper and the sound of her gagging made him so desperate he thought about forcing her over and tearing into her right then and there. When he didn't think he could handle it anymore he tore himself from her mouth and pushed her gently back on the bed.

Bumi stepped out of his pants and he gently stroked himself in preparation as he watched Midnight close her eyes and spread her legs. Slowly he stepped between them his fingers going to rub her already dripping center before he placed the tip of his member at his entrance. He didn't bother to ask if she was ready as he felt her fingers once again wrap around him and she guided him inside of her.

She was tight. Really tight he thought as he slowly worked his way inside her. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted as he watched her breast gently bounce with every thrust. Her moans were soft and staggered and as he let himself drill deeper into her he leaned over and relaxed himself into her shoulder letting himself for a moment image that she was something more than a whore he'd found in a tavern.

He quickened his pace.

Her moans growing louder and his need growing more desperate as he let himself pound into her.

She gripped him for dear life as he listened to cry out.

Her were raking across his back while her legs wrapped tightly around his waist gluing him to her.

"Please..." she cried out as he began to feel her tightening around her.

Bumi kissed her shoulder as she continued to plied and as he continued to pound into her, he could feel his own end drawing near.

A few more thrust and her body tighten around him milking his own orgasm in the process as they both collapse onto the bed breathless. She continued to grip him her body shaking and trembling around him and he found himself slowly stroking the a few dark strands of her hair.

When she had finally begun to relax around him and he seemed to once again gain his strength he pull himself free from her and tugged them both under the blankets and close to his chest. There was silence for a long time before he spoke.

"I used to be a commander in the United Navy..." he began. He wasn't sure what had come over him and convinced him to share his entire life with a complete stranger but he continued long into the night. Sharing his fears, hopes, disappoints, and dreams with Midnight. He didn't know if she was listening to him. An old man who seemed to have lost his way but he continued long into the night until his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep.

It was late into the afternoon when he awoke from his slumber and he was surprised when he found himself alone. He shouldn't have been of course considering the many times he'd been on the opposite side, the person who'd be gone before dawn but it was still a bit disappointing when he realized that Midnight was nowhere to be found. Slowly he rose from the bed his muscles throbbing a bit for an exercise he wasn't used to doing anymore in his old age. He smiled a little as he went to retrieve he clothes that had been nicely folded and place in the corner table of the room.

"At least she bother to clean up." Bumi laughed to himself as he replaced his clothes. He would shower later. Tenzin and Pema were probably worried out of their minds and he'd knew Tenzin would probably give him a childish speech when he returned.

Bumi adjusted his jacket and took another glance at himself searching for any evidence of the night before His eyes grew wide as he noticed the lack of medals on his military jacket. He frantically began to search around the room hoping that maybe he'd just miss placed them but as his hands fell to his empty pocket he groaned as he realized the truth.

100 yuan was pretty cheap. Even an average girl who had charged at least 150 and Midnight had been way above average. Slowly he ran a hand through his hair as he threw he head back and laughed closing the door of the inn room behind him.

Leave it him to run across a street girl who not only could give a fella a good time but happened to enjoy pick pocketing as well.


End file.
